User talk:MHarrington
Hi MHarrington, welcome to The Red Green Wiki! I noticed your edit to Segments and wanted to come by to welcome you. You can leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Me and several others are experienced users who know a thing or two about how things work around here. Hope you stick around, and enjoy our fine Wiki! You can read our standards, that's a good place to start. If you find a red link, click on it if you know anything about it and start editing! Don't know how to do that? Look no further . Want to get plugged into the community, and join in on some projects and/or committees? Check out our lodge meeting. All right, this is a bot. But you can still go to my talk page if I can help! -- KieferSkunk (Talk) 16:00, 9 July 2009 Hi there! Hi! Thanks for dropping by the Red Green Wiki! I appreciate your help with transcribing episodes and adding information - please keep it up, and let me know if I can help. :) The message you got above was added by our welcome bot, and it probably needs some editing. I've been off-wiki for a little while, but I have to say I was really happy to come back and see the progress. :) Keep your stick on the ice! — KieferSkunk (talk) — 03:18, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I would like help with the Handyman Corner and Adventures With Bill scenes of Magnetic Lake and The Tax Refund. Thanks for asking and thanks for noticing my efforts. MHarrington 03:19, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Certainly. I'll fill those in when I have time - have been pretty busy lately. — KieferSkunk (talk) — 03:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Spacing and redlinks Hi again. Quick question: What editor or editing method are you using to add content? I've noticed that occasionally when you edit the list articles (like Possum Lodge Word Game), most or all of the redlinks on the page turn into URL links and have to be changed back. Also, we sometimes end up with a lot of extra vertical spaces in the wiki code, which I've been attempting to keep cleaned up to make spacing more even and consistent on pages (as well as to make them easier to edit). I'm wondering if what I'm seeing is an artifact of the new "Rich-Text" editor. I've been using the standard markup-based editor myself (much prefer that, personally). Any ideas? — KieferSkunk (talk) — 19:55, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't know how they are converted into URL links, either. I wish I knew. I converted some of them back to red links, only to have them be turned back into URL links later. So I don't know what's up. MHarrington 19:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Just curious So, I'm just curious: How'd you hear about the Red Green Wiki? :) — KieferSkunk (talk) — 19:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Just looking around the Internet and stumbling across this. MHarrington 05:00, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Opinion requested on "Lodge Member Visits" segments Hi again. I started a topic at Talk:Segments on the "Visiting Lodge Members" segments, such as Hap's houseboat, Winston's truck, etc. If you have a moment, could you check it out and reply there? Thanks. :) — KieferSkunk (talk) — 23:47, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm working on revising them right now. MHarrington 00:07, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your hard work! I really appreciate the work you've been doing on the wiki. :) I haven't been around much - real life has been keeping me too busy to really devote much time to this project, unfortunately, so I apologize for my absence. — KieferSkunk (talk) — 17:46, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Want to be an admin? Hey again. As you've probably noticed, I really haven't been around much, and I feel bad because you've been doing pretty much all the hard work on this wiki for at least the last six months. So hey, I wanted to know if you're interested in becoming an admin here, so that if you need to delete pages or do any other admin-type stuff, you can. I figure it's the least I can do to thank you. :) — KieferSkunk (talk) — 20:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know. MHarrington 20:55, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::It's up to you. :) The offer is there if you'd like it. If nothing else, it'll mean the wiki will be less likely to stay vandalized for long, should someone decide to do something ugly to it. — KieferSkunk (talk) — 06:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey, long time no chat! Hi there. :) As you probably noticed, I kinda dropped off the face of the earth for a while. I'm not sure yet if I'll have the time to really get back into this project, but in my time away, I was rethinking something. I originally set out to create a wiki that had absolutely everything on the Red Green Show, including transcripts. Part of the reason I fell away from the project (especially so quickly as I did) was that I realized transcribing all 300 episodes, all of the specials and even the movie, was a HUGE undertaking. I felt kinda overwhelmed by it. I think I realized that perhaps transcribing the episodes isn't such a great idea. We have permission from S&S to do it, so legal issues aren't a problem. But it's a ton of work, and it probably just makes for these enormous articles that people aren't so likely to read. I was thinking that perhaps we should reorganize the project so that the episode articles are just collections of synopses and trivia. We can still capture all the significant info about all the various references, inside jokes, running gags, etc. that make each episode special, without also having to transcribe everything. We can provide a link to a subpage that contains the transcripts for episodes that have them, but the transcript would become a secondary thing. (I obviously don't want to throw away any of your hard work!) What do you think? — KieferSkunk (talk) — 06:36, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :How should we do the synopses? That's kinda happening already at TV.com. Just go over there and take a look. Click on any episode of "The Red Green Show" there; it'll tell you about the synopsis for any episode. MHarrington 21:03, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I was figuring a fairly standard synopsis of each major plot segment, along with the side segments, and then the same batches of trivia that we have now below the transcripts, with cross-reference links and the like. Essentially, replace the current full articles with summaries and move the transcripts into a sub-page so the main article is something more digestible. It's just a thought, though - I'm not in a hurry to make sweeping changes. :) — KieferSkunk (talk) — 04:31, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::After looking at TV.com, I figured we'd be a bit more thorough than that. The synopses they mention there are just 1-2 sentence blurbs that broadly describe the subject of the episode. I was thinking of being more detailed, outlining the side segments, and doing the other cross-reference stuff that we're already doing, so that for any given running gag, you can go to a page and see all the other episodes that featured that gag. Etc. :) — KieferSkunk (talk) — 04:35, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I saw your new page on The Science Fair. That one does not have any transcripts, only the brief descriptions you mentioned earlier. How should we do the pages that do have scripts? MHarrington 16:11, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, first off, that was all I had time to do this morning, so it's not a final template by any stretch. I just wanted to make sure the content fit the overall format of the wiki. I was going to push for a subpage of each article to contain the transcript, so you'd still be able to read the full transcript if one exists. — KieferSkunk (talk) — 02:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::I tried to create a transcript subsection in "The Science Fair", but apparently the template does not exist. Can you tell me how to create a template? If I knew how to do that, that might help solve the problem of where to put transcripts. MHarrington 15:48, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You can create new templates by creating a page named Template:Transcript (basically, anything that starts with "Template:" can then be used with . ::::::I think what we want here, though, is just a link to a subpage. The link would take the form /Transcript, which would then take you to The Science Fair/Transcript. The wiki will create automatic breadcrumbs to go back to the main article. — KieferSkunk (talk) — 21:20, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I am currently in the process of setting up Harold's Leaving like The Science Fair. I had already put the transcript in its own section. MHarrington 17:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::FYI, I've updated the "epnav" template, which shows up at the top of the page, so that links to both the Transcript and Credits are automatically included. I still recommend putting the "See also: Transcript" link in the summary section so people have less chance to miss it, but now we also have autolinking taken care of for us. :) Also, when you move a transcript into its own subpage, the existing "View the credits" link will stop working. You can just remove that link completely - the episode navigator takes care of it now. — KieferSkunk (talk) — 00:01, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Check out this new logo I pieced together. I hope that this will end up being used, as this is the first vital step in making this place look more professional like some other wikis. MattDet (talk) 21:19, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello again! Catching up on a few things... Hi MHarrington! It's good to see that you're still here working away on this project after all these years. I've really been absent - had a lot going on in real life. But I'm back at least part-time, mainly because of a couple recent developments in the world of Red Green that you might not have been aware of. First off, I wanted to mention that some of the links you sent to User:CodMar93 recently (YouTube links to episode videos) are no longer valid (the user that posted them has closed their account). But you can find official, sanctioned videos of all of the Red Green Show episodes on YouTube now through the official Red Green channel here: https://www.youtube.com/user/RedGreenTV . (This means we can also legally provide "Watch this episode" links in our articles.) Second, there's a new live stream on Twitch named "RedGreenJrTV", which is hosted by Dave Smith, the son of Steve Smith. On this stream, he broadcasts episodes and gives behind-the-scenes information about the show's production, the people working on the show, various trivia that we wouldn't have known about otherwise, etc. He also occasionally broadcasts interviews with cast and crew members - today, he posted his interview with production manager Sandi Richardson, who had a lot of very interesting info about what it was like to work with the Smiths and some of the origins of various props and set pieces. I've personally invited people from that stream to come join the wiki and contribute to it. As such, you may be seeing an increase in traffic from people less experienced with editing wikis, and new information being added to articles without proper source attributions. As a general policy, I'm going to say it's perfectly fine to ask someone if something they added came from the stream, and if there's a question about its authenticity, feel free to ping me on my Talk page (I should get a notification), and I can either verify it myself (if I happen to have been there when it was given out), or I can contact Dave directly to ask him about it. As for CodMar93, I noticed your message to him about changing information in the transcripts, and I saw that he and User:MattDet were also engaged in an edit war on the Episode Guide page recently. I appreciate you getting in touch with him about the transcripts, but I wanted to ask you to consider a slightly different approach next time - the particular message you left for him seemed a little confrontational to me. I haven't reviewed his transcript changes, and since you've worked a lot on those, I trust your judgment on them. But please keep in mind that we're likely to get a lot of novice editors here, so I would appreciate an approach where we gently remind them to review our Standards page and provide constructive criticism (unless they are clearly vandalizing or trolling the wiki). Let me know how I can help. Thanks. :) '-- User:KieferSkunk' 07:19, August 16, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for following up. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm being confrontational with those who edited my stuff. That was never my intention. It just really annoys me that I have to keep constantly reverting edits back, not once but several times, and I was trying to bring it up with him. There were also intermediate edits that prevented me from simply undoing the edits; I had to go back and manually edit them. It would be nice if they could actually watch the episode first before they edit their pages, like in "The Satellite Dish", where on the TV, it's clearly an episode of "The Red Green Show", not "The Dick Van Dyke Show" or "Cheers" or whatever. Thanks again. MHarrington (talk) 15:39, August 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Totally understand - I find it frustrating too when people make bad edits that they could easily have avoided if they were better informed. And to be sure, if someone is being deliberately obtuse or disruptive, we should push on them harder or take action to stop them. And as this wiki gains more traction, we can certainly expect genuine vandals and trolls. I trust your judgment when dealing with people like that, but like I said, lemme know how I can help. In CodMar's case, I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt for now, but will definitely keep an eye on it. '-- User:KieferSkunk' 19:12, August 16, 2018 (UTC) CodMar93 I left CodMar a warning. It appears he's never responded to anything on his talk page, so I don't know if he's going to see that either. Please let me know if he keeps edit-warring on this stuff - I'll block him if necessary. '-- User:KieferSkunk' 19:44, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you. MHarrington (talk) 19:50, September 9, 2018 (UTC)